Capuchino
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Regalo especial para unas personitas muy especiales .. .una taza de capuchino puede desencadenar muchas cosas...


Hola que tal? Bien pues aquí vengo con un regalo súper atrasadísimo para todas mis friends del foro el destino de una estrella, en especial a unas personitas que mencionare, se que debí enviarlo desde antes pues era de Navidad…pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes y me ha sido difícil por eso a penas he venido a escribirlo es un pequeño regalo de corazón que espero les guste sin mas ahí les voy…

Dedicatoria:

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy: **Vicks una de mis amigas mas queridas y especial para mi, pues fuiste ¡una de mis primeras amigas!, y hemos pasado momentos muy agradables me da gusto conocer a una chica tan genial y especial como tu, seguiremos en contacto pues se nuestra amistad perdurara aun mas espero hallas pasado unas felices fiestas, y espero se cumpla todo lo que desees pues además de una gran escritora y amiga…eras una gran persona…TQ

**Resuri-chan: **A penas he convivido contigo pero me caes súper!!! Por has sido una chica súper genial conmigo, muy linda, y te das a querer por tu forma de ser, me gusta mucho platicar contigo y espero estemos mas seguido en contacto, me he ausentado del msn por cuestiones ajenas a mi voluntad entre ellas que no cuento con Internet en el trabajo (como nos mudamos de oficina aun no, no lo instalan) y como paso el mayor tiempo de mi día pues te imaginaras me es difícil, pero en cuanto se reestablezca espero podamos estar mas en contacto, cuídate mucho y gracias por ayudarme con dos de mis locuras…TQ

**Lesval: **Geme!!! Aunque no lo creas también me acuerdo de ti, pues igual aunque recién te conozco me caes muy bien, eres muy simpática y me divierto mucho platicando contigo, eres una chava súper linda, muchas gracias pro aceptar ser mi geme, y mi beta…cosa nada fácil lo se, pues estoy bien loca espero no causarte muchas molestias y si, ya comenzare con mis actualizaciones que pronto serán mas rápidas pues estoy por comprarme mi lap… ya me vi con ella XDDD, no en serio un poco mas y me la compro, así que a escribir como loca, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto TQ…

**Serenity Kou**: tu eres una de las mejores autoras que he tenido el privilegio no solo de leer si no, de conocer agradezco los (pocos) pero buenos ratos que hemos pasado platicando por el msn al menos para mi lo son, eres súper y tienes un gran talento, espero podamos conocernos mas y estamos en contacto, cuidate mucho y sigue escribiendo así de genial que en cuanto tenga Internet en el trabajo me pongo al corriente…vicos…

Y la Dedicatoria va en general para todas las ladyes kou con quienes he tenido la oportunidad de convivir **Tsuki ai Kou, Brighnetss of Inoccent, Angelita, Nyanko**…todas, son muy especiales y tienen una parte aunque sea pequeñita de mi corazón, pero la tienen…cuídense mucho, que dios las bendiga, y espero que esta año este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes lo merecen por ser tan lindas chicas, son grandes!!!

"**Capuchino"**

**Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius**

_**S&S**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Un Capuchino por Favor-

-Sale una orden de un Capuchino, y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para la 9-…la rubia camarera dejaba la bandeja con dicha orden.

La Cafetería "Luna" era una de las mas visitadas en toda la ciudad, el café era delicioso y los aperitivos que le acompañaban lo eran por igual, una verdadera exquisitez.

Todo era elaborado por la dueña del lugar, claro con algunas ayudantes ya que conforme la fama del café creció, lo hizo así también la clientela.

Los trabajadores del café eran muy jóvenes en su mayoría estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraba su bella hija Serena, quien adoraba ayudarle a su madre en el café, ella había crecido entre los aromas del café y los pastelillos horneados, tal vez a eso se debía su amor a la cocina, ya la cafetería su pequeño hogar.

-Serena mira quienes han llegado-…una de las amigas de la rubia, Mina quien también trabajaba ahí le señalo hacia la puerta donde tres apuestos chicos acompañados de tres chicas entraban al café y se sentaban en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana.

La rubia fijo su vista hacia aquella mesa y al instante pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a mil, sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí, su boca se secaba, y podía sentir como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, una reacción lógica tomando en cuenta que el dueño de sus suspiros se encontraba en aquella mesa.

Se trataba de Seiya Kou uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio, el junto con sus hermanos tenían siempre un sequito de chicas admirándoles, siguiéndoles por todos lados, estaba segura de que esas tres chicas que venían con ellos eran algunas de sus fans con las que tuvieron a bien gracia de convivir.

Tanto a ella como a sus amigas Mina y Amy, siempre les habían interesado los tres hermanos sin embargo ello parecían ignorar que existían, aunque claro no se puede hacer mucho cuando a penas estas a tres metros de acercarte y te pones tan nerviosa que comienza a faltarte el aire, o ya ni digamos que cuando al fin estas a punto de hablar con esa persona tu cerebro decide que simplemente esa facultad no te fue otorgada, al menos no en ese momento.

Eso es lo que sucedía con ellas, bueno en realidad solo con Amy y Serena, ya que si por Mina fuera habría hablado con Yaten hace mucho, pero no lo hacia por apoyo moral a sus amigas ¡Claro que si!...bueno y el hecho de que cada vez que veía a Yaten le temblaban sus piernitas tenia algo que ver…pero muy poco casi nada.

Seiya y sus hermanos solían ir a ese café todas las tardes ya sea solos o acompañados (por desgracia eso solía ser la mayoría de los casos), como esa dia, sin embargo cada vez que iba Serena podría jurar que sus orbes celestes hacían contacto con las zafiros, eran solo unos segundos pero para ella eran etéreos momentos que atesoraba.

Y es que aunque solo fueran ideas suyas y el no la mirase, para ella el pensar eso le hacia feliz y pensar que tal vez alguna vez llegaría el día en que no solo hablaría con el, si no también en el que pudieran verse reflejados el uno en los ojos de otro, mirar la luna tomados de la mano, caminar por algún lago, darse un largo y profundo beso mientras observan un bello atardecer, tantos y tantos momentos mágicos que podrían vivir…tal vez algún día…

-Serena-..el grito de Mina la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿eh?-

-te estoy hablando-

-lo siento es que yo…-

-si te perdiste en una de tus fantasías Seiyistas, lo se amiga lo se-

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, en fin ve a atenderlos-

-¿Qué yo?-

-¿ves a alguien mas?-

-pero yo…sabes que no puedo me quedare muda, no sabré que hacer que valla alguien mas-

-todas están ocupadas como locas-…dijo señalando el caos que efectivamente se llevaba a cabo, el café estaba a reventar y las meseras y meseros a penas y se deban abasto-

-ve tú-

-yo también tengo dos mesas que atender y…-

-señorita que paso con mi café-…desde una de las mesas una señora muy molesta se dirigía a Mina quien por estar chismeando con Serena había olvidado que el café que tenia en la bandeja debía estar hacia 10 minutos en aquella mesa

-lo siento amiga-…dijo comenzando a alejarse veloz con sus patines, por que ah si uno de los atractivos de la cafetería era que los meseros andaban sobre ruedas (en patines), y eso los hacia mas veloces, eso si aprender era difícil y la experiencia se lograba con la practica si no pregúntenle…a los miles de platos y tazas rotas en el proceso.

Sin mas que hacer no le quedo remedio que ir hacia aquella mesa, conforme avanzaba se repetía así misma que todo saldría bien que no tenia por que salir mal, vamos tan solo le tomaría una orden ¿que de malo podría pasar?, ¿ne?.

Los nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas y sentía como si sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina estaba segura que podría caer en cualquier momento y la lengua parecía haberse dormido, ¡demonios! Por que tenia que sucederlo esto a ella, a buena hora se le ocurría al café llenarse.

¿desde cuando estaba esa chica ahí parada? Fue lo que se preguntaron los ocupantes de la mesa 10 ya que no solo se percataron de ella hasta que voltearon al lugar de donde parecía provenir un ruido parecido al de alguien cuando deseaba hablar y no podía, pero eso solo era su imaginación ¿no?

Los nervios parecía traicionarla ¡no podía hablar!, de nuevo le sucedía aquello pero tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo…"Vamos Serena tu puedes"…se repetía mentalmente.

-¿Qué…Que desean tomar?-…ahí esta al fin lo dijo, después de todo no era tan difícil.

-a mi un americano y un pastel de Fresa-…pidió el peliplateado.

-a mi tráeme un lechero, y un panque-…dijo el castaño.

-a mi tráeme un agua de dieta y…no se ¿que tienes de dieta?-..pregunto una de las tipas que acompañaba a los tres caballeros.

-una ensalada-… les dijo ella, como detestaba a esas tipas y no, no solo por que fueran unas zorras arrastradas que andaban ahí de cuscas con su Seiya, no si no por el hecho de que ella las bahía visto comer pasteles como trogloditas y ahora se hacían las que guardan la línea frente a ellos, que odiosas eran ese tipo de mujer que se hacen de la boca chiquita, cuando la tienen como hipopótamo.

-entonces tráeme una-

-que sean tres-…secundaron las otras.

-¿solo pedirán eso?-…pregunto un ángel…perdón Seiya.

-si, es que estamos a dieta-…si claro pensó Serena.

-ah valla que mal por ustedes…bien entonces a mi tráeme un Capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, y una de fresa-…dijo sonriente el pelinegro, y el corazón de ella parecía querer salir a volar a su alrededor.

-si. Claro-…dijo y se alejo de ahí pues estaba tan nerviosa que pensó colapsaría.

La orden fue preparada demasiado rápido o es lo que pensó Serena, en una bandeja llevaba todo si alguien podría presumir de su agilidad con los patines esa era ella pero en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que se tambaleaba peligrosamente…Mina rogaba por que llegara con bien a la mesa.

Y lo logro, a como pudo pero llego entrego la orden…

-Gracias-...le dijo el pelinegro con una bella sonrisa y ella…se derritió.

-de-de nada-…estaba segura que su rostro podría competir con un tomate por el color.

Estaba por irse pero…-¿oye tu vas a la misma escuela que nosotros verdad?-…le pregunto de pronto el, y es que estaba seguro que ese bello rostro lo había visto…de acuerdo estaba seguro no por nada ese era su café favorito, o ¿acaso solo iba por los pasteles?, si bien eran deliciosos esa no era la razón si no cierta camarera rubia con la que no se atrevía a hablar…hasta ahora.

-si-

-ah lo sabia te había visto antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Serena-…extrañamente podía hablar sin tartamudear.

-mucho gusto me llamo Seiya-

-el gusto es mió-…se presento sonriente ella y con las mejillas cada vez mas rojas si eso era posible…-si me permiten me retiro-…dijo ella al escuchar el grito de unas personas que le llamaban a gritos para que les atendiera.

El hubiese querido retenerla mas pero…bueno ya había avanzado algo, al menos ya sabia su nombre…ella iba tan feliz que no se percato que una de las tipas celosas de la atención mostrada por Seiya, la puso el pie disimuladamente para que nadie se percatara o al menos es lo que creían ya que un par de zafiros observaron todo.

Ella no pudo evitarlo por muy buena que fuera perdió el equilibrio lo peor del asunto es que en su carrera hacia el piso se le atravesó Mina con una bandeja llena de tazas de café, logrando así que ambas fueran a dar al piso, la bandeja cayo en la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros, las tazas se volvieron tasitas, y ellas terminaron empapadas de café.

-jajajajaja que tonta es, que torpe mira nada mas el desastre que ocasiono-…se burlo una de las tipas penando que los Kou le seguirían el juego, pero a ninguno de ellos le hizo gracias y mas quien se percato de aquello.

La rubia no soporto la vergüenza de que Seiya la viera así, sin mas salio corriendo hacia la parte trasera del café, Mina intento seguirla pero alguien mas rápido que ella se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde va Seiya?-…pregunto una de las tipillas.

-¿A dónde crees?-…contesto Yaten…-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿de que hablas?-…dijo haciéndose la inocente

-te vimos poniéndole el pie para que se cayera-

-¿yo?-

-si tu…-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora veras-…el peliplateado fue interrumpido por una furiosa Mina quien ni tarda ni perezosa le lanzo encima la primera taza de café que encontró a su paso.

-ahhhhh eres una salvaje-…se quejo chilloneando la chica.

-me temo que te lo tienes bien merecido-…dijo Taiki quien se había mantenido al margen de todo…-ahora si me disculpan me retiro, sobre la cuenta no se preocupen las chicas pagan ¿verdad Yaten?-…dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡si claro!-

-pero…pero-...intento decir una

-vamos chicas ustedes nos invitaron así que por lo mismo tiene que pagar la cuenta-

-pero no comimos nada-

-pero causaron este alboroto no se en cuanto les saldrá, bueno nos vemos después adiós-…dijeron despidiéndose no sin que Yaten le dirigiera una mirada significativa a Mina…o al menos es lo que ella quería creer que significo esa ultima mitrada, por que de la miro, la miro.

Serena lloraba a mares en la puerta trasera del café se sentía humillada, al fin había logrado sostener una conversación con el, con Seiya y que sucede que una zorra celosa viene y le arruina todo, ah si por que ella se dio cuenta que la tipa le puso el pie, no le contesto como debía por que alguien como ella no lo valia, además de sentirse tan humillada.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al sentir como alguien le extendía un pañuelo ella alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a la persona frente a ella que no era si no Seiya.

-¡hey! no te sientas mal eso puede sucederle a cualquiera además no fue tu culpa-

-gracias-..fue lo único que pudo decir como respuesta sentía que lloraría como niña pequeña pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo si el chico de sus sueños estaba ahí frente a ella, hablando con ella, siendo tierno con ella.

-de nada, pero…¿Qué te parece si me agradeces mejor con un café?-

-¿un café?-

-si yo invito-…le dijo con su bella sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano, una mano que ella acepto gustosa después de todo tal vez sus fantasías podrían hacerse realidad después de aquel día…solo tal vez todo comience con un Capuchino…

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Espero que les gustes es un regalo con gusto y de todo corazon, les kiero y ya saben pues estamos en contacto, por cierto mi plan original era que fuera un drabble pero termino siendo un sencillo one –shot aun asi espero que lo disfruten y que les haga pasar un momento agradbel…cuidense mucho, vivan la vida al maximo pues recuerden solo tenemos una vida y no hay que desperdiciarla…adiós

Umi.Reira


End file.
